


You and Me and the Deep Blue Sea

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 3, As it should be!, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consentacles, Implied but when isn't Viktor thirsty for Yuuri's ass, Is this really an AU? The tentacles may as well be canon, M/M, Squid demon yuuri, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Written for the 18+!!! on ICE Server Discord AU Week 2019: Day 3 - SupernaturalYuuri’s eyes were fixated on Viktor, his tentacles writhing in the air behind him, as he drew closer, closer. Viktor blinked and when he opened his eyes, Yuuri was right in front of him. A cool hand reached out to caress his cheek. Viktor shuddered at the touch, in fear or arousal, he wasn’t quite sure.





	You and Me and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for encouraging this filthy smut! And thank you to all my writer/reader friends on the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc) discord server for your encouragement, with a special thanks to [ Aurone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone) for heading up AU Week!
> 
> Look at YoI, exposing me to all the kinks I never knew I had... I had a few different ideas for Day 3 and had started writing an Incubus Yuuri fic that just needs to marinate a bit longer. I finally stopped beating my head over that one and this immediately this popped into my head, raring to go. It was the easiest thing I've ever written, flowed effortlessly, and I love it! I hope you love it too!

It was late June, a quiet night in Hasetsu as usual, not too hot yet. They’d come back for almost a month of vacation in the off season, both missing the slower pace of the seaside town and Yuuri’s family. Makkachin seemed to have missed it, too, settling right back into the onsen’s routine.

Yuuri had been quiet throughout the day, not eating much of his mother’s delicious cooking, making Viktor worry. Then the younger man had snuck out of bed in the middle of the night, clearly trying to be stealthy, but Viktor still woke when his fiancée slipped out from under the blankets. He’d followed Yuuri, unnoticed, to the moonlit beach.

Out past the sandbars, the waves glowed, blue lights flashing on the water, almost synchronized but not quite. Both men watched the ocean, the push and pull of the waves and the undulating lights on the water like a chaotic dance. Viktor was mesmerized, unable to look away from the ebb and flow, until Yuuri’s movements caught his eye.

Yuuri was taking off his shoes, not unusual for the beach, but Viktor stifled a gasp as Yuuri stripped off his clothes, too. His fiancé folded them neatly and placed them on top of his shoes before turning back to the sea. Yuuri started swaying to the rhythm of the waves, dancing where sea met sand, water lapping at his feet. He watched Yuuri’s lithe form writhe gracefully, his movements and body especially beautiful, uninhibited as he was when no one was watching.

As his dance progressed, Yuuri started to glow, softly emitting the same phosphorescent blue riding the waves. Thick tentacles sprouted from his lower back, dark, spotted with brighter patches of blue bioluminescence. Viktor couldn’t hold back his shocked gasp a second time and Yuuri stilled at the sound, head turning smoothly, unhurried.

The lovely brown of his fiancé’s eyes wouldn’t have been visible in the dark anyway, but they were glowing bright blue as he swiveled his head and caught Viktor. The light from his eyes cast eerie shadows on his face, making his fiancé look like someone else, _something_ else, otherworldly. He smiled sharply, watching for a moment as Viktor audibly gulped, then turned fully and started stalking toward Viktor like a predator after prey.

Viktor’s heart beat frantically in his chest. His instincts were a confused jumble, screaming at him to run but also drawing him to his fiancé. Yuuri’s hips swayed seductively, that smirk on his lips so like the Eros he loved to see manifest when Yuuri was feeling especially confident or was lost in passion. Viktor shook with the adrenaline thrumming through his veins even as he was hypnotized by Yuuri’s beauty.

Yuuri’s eyes were fixated on Viktor, his tentacles writhing in the air behind him, as he drew closer, closer. Viktor blinked and when he opened his eyes, Yuuri was right in front of him. A cool hand reached out to caress his cheek. Viktor shuddered at the touch, in fear or arousal, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Good boys should be in bed, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, his voice deeper than usual, echoing oddly in Viktor’s ears. “But here you are.” The hand caressing Viktor’s face dragged along his jaw. “You know what happens to bad boys, don’t you, Vitya?” Fingers dug into his chin, jerked his head up and arched his neck back almost painfully as Yuuri leaned over him menacingly. “Hmm?”   

Yuuri seemed to want an answer. Viktor’s throat worked, his tongue dry and heavy in his mouth, and he croaked out a wordless sound. Yuuri chuckled ominously, running a thumb over his bottom lip as Viktor so often did to Yuuri. “Cat got your tongue? Well, if you don’t have anything to say for yourself, let’s put that pretty mouth to good use.”

Viktor watched wide-eyed as a tentacle made its way toward him, the tip tracing the path of Yuuri’s thumb on his lips. The hand on his chin squeezed his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Salt burst over his taste buds as the slick tentacle made its way into his mouth. It was smooth, almost rubbery, and wriggled against his tongue, sliding down his throat. Viktor gagged but didn’t fight it, and Yuuri’s hand on his jaw softened as he met no resistance. His eyes rolled back up to Yuuri’s face.

“That’s it, Vitya. Be good for me now,” Yuuri crooned. He felt the tentacle go deeper, the tapered length growing thicker, stretching his lips and throat wide, making him take shallow breaths through his nose. Yuuri caressed his face again, stroking his bulging cheeks, and he felt another hand—no, a tentacle—undoing the belt to his jinbei. Another joined it and they stripped the top off him efficiently before wrapping around his wrists and bringing them up over his head.

Two more tentacles teased around the waistband of his loose green pants. Yuuri licked his lips as he lowered his eyes and watched them peel off the pants and little black underwear beneath, a pleased hum rumbling from his throat as Viktor’s hard cock sprang free. The tentacles drew the rest of the clothes from him, then wrapped around his thighs, supporting his weight as they spread him open for Yuuri hungry stare. He felt even more tentacles wrap around his waist and went weightless for a moment as Yuuri lowered him to his clothes laid out over the soft sand, following him down.

His legs were splayed even wider, Yuuri settling between them as the tip of another tentacle tickled his rim. The smooth, slick appendage breached him quickly, easily, and Yuuri leaned down to take his cock in his mouth. Viktor moaned around the tentacle in his throat and those glowing blue eyes looked up at him. Yuuri must have liked what he saw, as he smiled around his mouthful.

The tentacle in his ass pressed deeper, still painless, the stretch delicious as he was filled to the brim, but he whimpered as the one in his throat withdrew. Yuuri pulled free of his cock and crooned again as he reached up and petted his face once more. “That’s a good boy, Vitya. Let me fill your mouth.”

A thicker, club shaped tentacle teased at his lips and he opened for it eagerly. Nubby suction cups tickled his tongue as the appendage released a sweet, thick liquid to run down his throat. He moaned and swallowed it down, the tentacle following as his throat stretched impossibly wider to take it in. He felt the clubbed head slide all the way down, shivering at the feeling.

Yuuri mouthed at his cock all the while, kissing and licking and sucking along the sides, playing with the foreskin, a hint of teeth grazing his corona. The tentacle in his ass withdrew next, but he knew what was coming this time even while his empty rim fluttered around nothing. The suction cups of the clubbed tentacle felt amazing on his most sensitive skin and Yuuri took his time working it inside, slurping on his cock as he teased until Viktor was a moaning mess. Viktor felt warmth flood his insides when the clubbed head was all the way in and knew that sweet liquid had been released again from the other end. He felt the tentacle slide deeper, stretching his rim wider than ever before.

“Mmm, my beautiful Vitya. You love this, don’t you?”

Viktor could only moan again in response but tried to nod his head.

Yuuri laughed softly, a gentler smile on his face as he rose. “Good boy, Vitya. Now, I think I’d like to be filled up, too.” He straddled Viktor and wrapped a tentacle around the base of his cock while he braced his hands on Viktor’s spread thighs. He teased himself and Viktor, rubbing the head of Viktor’s cock around his already slick opening before slowly sinking down.

Viktor jerked against the tentacles holding his limbs, overwhelmed by sensation. Yuuri’s warmth welcomed him as always, but everything felt sharper, more intense. Yuuri hissed as he bottomed out, throwing his head back in pleasure, the lean lines of his body still glowing softly. He came back to himself and looked down at Viktor again, smirking before lifting up and sinking back down. He repeated the motion and Viktor felt the tentacles in his throat and ass move in tandem.

Yuuri continued, moving faster and harder with each roll of his hips until he was slamming down on each thrust. Viktor could only moan deliriously, straining against his bonds. He longed to hold Yuuri, to grab his hips and meet his thrusts, but he could only lie there, trussed up like the plaything he was. Yuuri kept up his punishing pace, his stamina unreal as always, that tentacle still wrapped tightly around the base of Viktor’s cock to keep him exactly where Yuuri wanted him.

Viktor was delirious with pleasure, teetering right on the edge of orgasm but denied, needing to come. Yuuri’s slick, hot channel gripped him again and again as the tentacle in his ass thrust deeper and harder than anything he’d ever felt, the suction cups stimulating his sweet spot unendingly. The tentacle in his mouth rocked in and out a bit more gently, shorter, kinder thrusts fucking his throat. He didn’t know how long the assault on his senses continued.

Pleasure upon pleasure washed over Viktor like the waves behind them until he was sure he’d pass out from sensation. He was moaning and sobbing, chest heaving and tears streaming from his eyes, and Yuuri seemed to relish it. Yuuri leaned forward, still thrusting, and mouthed at his collarbone, sucking and biting bruises into his skin. Yuuri’s breath was now coming in short gasps, a growl rumbling constantly in his chest, hips moving jerkily as his arms snaked up, one hand tangling in Viktor’s hair and the other tracing the obscene stretch of his lips around the tentacle.

Yuuri released the tentacle around Viktor’s cock as he gave one last, hard thrust in triplicate. Viktor felt the tentacles inside him expand and release more hot liquid deep within while Yuuri painted his stomach and chest white, his ass clenching rhythmically around Viktor’s cock. Viktor’s every muscle seized, vision blacking out as he pulsed deep inside his lover.

He came to cradled in Yuuri’s lap, his fiancé petting every inch of skin he could reach, a sizeable amount considering the tentacles. Yuuri crooned wordlessly as he stroked Viktor’s face, hands brushing through his bangs lovingly. He peppered kisses along Viktor’s brow, his cheeks, his chin. When Viktor finally opened his eyes, he saw Yuuri smiling down at him fondly, the glow of his eyes soft, sated, no longer fierce. Viktor returned the smile, wincing as it stretched the abused muscles of his mouth.

He wanted to reach up and cup Yuuri’s face, bring him down for a kiss, but his arms betrayed him, boneless in the aftermath. Instead, he looked up at his fiancé pleadingly, pursing his lips into a slightly painful pout. Yuuri laughed softly and obliged, leaning down and gently kissing him, tongue tracing his lips lightly.

Viktor sighed happily into the kiss. His Yuuri was even more amazing than he’d ever dreamed. He wondered what else they could do with the tentacles, if they only came out with the dance, or at this time of year, or if they could indulge in this kind of pleasure all the time…but he was too tired to think for long. He drifted back to sleep, secure in his Yuuri’s many arms.

***

Viktor woke and stretched languidly, his limbs pleasantly sore. He’d had the oddest, most wonderful dream and couldn’t wait to tell Yuuri about it. He turned to his lover and opened his mouth only to close it again, his teeth clicking together as Yuuri’s eyes flashed blue. That predatory smile stretched his fiancé’s lips as he purred, “Ready for round two?”


End file.
